This application relates generally to the field of vehicle occupant restraint systems. More particularly, this application relates to a harness belt having a buckle assembly configured to release a plurality of seat belts in response to a remote actuator.
Conventional harness belts for vehicles are configured to secure the vehicle occupant to a seat during rapid acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle. These restraint systems can be found in front seats, rear seats, third seats, etc., or any combination thereof.
Conventional harness belts for vehicles require an occupant to manually release a buckle in order to free the occupant from the harness belt. However, there is a need for a remote release capability. In the event of an emergency vehicle situation, such as a sudden stop, collision, rapid change of altitude, fire, etc. it may become necessary to release the harness belt buckle remotely in order to facilitate the quick exit of occupants who may require assistance with their harness belt. The release of the buckle may be actuated by, for example, a vehicle operator, other vehicle occupants, emergency personnel, etc. For example, in a racing vehicle, it may be difficult for a driver to both unbuckle himself and exit safely in an emergency. Other potential applications could include harness belt buckles used in automobiles, trains, airplanes, motor coach buses, etc.